


Noisy Night

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [6]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Family, Humor, Neighbors, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Karen has trouble getting to sleep as she has a noisy night while Lumpy sleeps through it.
Series: Lumpy and his Mother Karen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823





	Noisy Night

It was a quiet evening in the forest, and Karen was sitting on the sofa reading a book, while her son Lumpy (who was now five years old) was sitting on the floor, playing with his toys.

Lumpy was just enjoying himself, not expecting anything to happen at the moment. Karen wasn't anticipating anything, either, since she was as focused on her book as she was and then Karen looked up from her book and saw that the clock was on 9.o.clock.

"Lumpy, sweetie?" Karen asked as she looked down at Lumpy.

"Yes Mom, what is it?" Lumpy asked.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Karen said.

"Oh, okay." Lumpy looked a bit disappointed, but he understood and got up.

Karen put her book down and stood up from the sofa and she went up to Lumpy, took his hand and led him out of the living room. They climbed up the stairs and made their way into Lumpy's bedroom and their cat Petal was fast asleep on the edge of Lumpy's bed. Karen helped Lumpy put on his pajamas, and then brought him into bed. Then he tucked him in, gently pulling the covers up over his chin.

"Mom, I'm comfortable," said Lumpy.

"I can tell you are," Karen replied with a smile. "Good night, sweetie."

“Goodnight Mom,” said Lumpy.

Karen gave her son a gentle kiss on the forehead, and then walked out of the bedroom. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her and Lumpy, left alone in his bedroom with Petal, fell fast asleep. That being said, neither Lumpy nor his cat suspected just what they would be in for tonight...

Back downstairs, Karen went back into the living room, sat back down on the sofa and went back to reading her book as she decided to read some more before going to bed. Just then, she heard something. It was rather loud, sudden, even though she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hm?" she asked in curiosity.

It sounded like music coming from outside. Karen got up from the sofa and went over to the window. She moved the curtains apart to look outside. She saw that one of the houses in the neighborhood was having a party and that was where the music was coming from.

"Oh, no..." Karen put her hand to her face in dismay. "You HAVE to be kidding me..."

And she moved away from the window.

"Maybe I can convince them to turn it down..." Karen said to herself as she made her way to the front door.

Karen opened the door and stepped out into the darkness of the night and as she made her way toward the neighbors' house, she could feel the music growing louder and louder. She didn't like that. Karen arrived the neighbors’ house and she angrily banged on the front door.

"What do you want?!" someone from inside the house yelled.

“Turn that music!” Karen yelled, “I just put my son to sleep!”

"So what?!" the voice snapped. "We're having a party here!"

“I don’t care!” Karen shouted, “Just turn that music down!”

"No way!" the voice replied.

Karen growled in anger and went back to her own house.

"Lumpy isn't going to be happy when he hears this, I just know it..." she muttered to herself.

Suddenly there came another noise.

“Meow!”

Karen turned her head this way and that, trying to find where the meow had come from.

"Petal?" she asked.

“Meow!” the meow sounded like a male meow.

"Wait a minute..." Karen realized as she continued to look around. "That's not Petal. I don't recall ever hearing that cat before!"

“Meow!” the meowing grew even louder.

Karen groaned as she plugged her ears with her forefingers, then went back into her house.

“I’d better check on Lumpy and then go to bed to try and get some sleep,” Karen said to herself.

Karen made her way up the stairs, and then slowly opened the door to Lumpy's bedroom. It was then that she peeked inside. Lumpy was still fast asleep in his bed and Petal was still fast asleep too and Karen smiled as she closed the door again.

“At least, he is sleeping peacefully,” Karen said to herself.

Karen then made her way into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. When she was done with that, she crawled into her bed.

“I hope there will be no more noises during the night,” Karen said to herself and she turned off the light, filling the room with darkness, and then lay her head upon her pillow. Her eyelids fell closed.

“Drip, drip, drip.”

Karen's eyes shot open again.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." she muttered to herself.

“Drip, drip, drip.”

Karen stepped out of her bed and turned her head this way and that. Where was that dripping coming from?

“It’s coming from the bathroom,” Karen said to herself.

Karen made her way over to the bathroom, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. Then she switched on the light. She saw the bathroom sink tap was dripping water. Karen placed her hand on one of the handles to the faucet, and turned it to switch it off and the dripping stopped.

"That's better," said Karen.

Karen removed her hand from the tap, then turned off the light and made her way out of the bathroom.

“There should be no more noises now,” Karen said as she went back into her bedroom. She crawled back into her bed, pulling the covers over herself as she made herself comfortable. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

From that point onward, Karen could hear the crickets chirping and the wind blowing outside but at 2:00am, there came the sound of a window smash coming from downstairs.

“SMASH!”

With a start, Karen's eyes popped open and she sat up.

"What the...?!"

Karen switched on the light, climbed out of her bed again and opened the door of her bedroom again just as there came more noises from downstairs. Karen rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs, as quickly as she could.

"Who's there?!" she yelled and in an instance, the door opened and slammed shut again.

Karen couldn't believe what had just happened, even if she didn't know what it was. She looked around the living room to see her damaged window.

"Whoever broke into my house, is going to pay," said Karen angrily.

"But I hope Lumpy didn't hear any of that..." Karen then said to herself in worry. "Goodness knows what he would think."

“I’ll get a repair man to fix the window in the morning,” Karen said and she went back up the stairs, returned to her bedroom and crawled back into her bed, “And in case, there are anymore noises, I’ll keep my light on.”

Her eyelids then fell closed and fell into a deep sleep. The rest of the night came and went, and soon the sun began to rise. The sky slowly turned from dark blue to a much lighter shade, and the stars slowly disappeared. Before long, you could hear the birds chirping wherever you went.

Karen was still asleep in bed, however when it came to 7am, she slowly opened one eye, then another, sat up in bed, yawned and stretched. When she was done stretching, she sat on the edge of her bed, and then stepped off. She made her way over to her dresser.

"I'm glad there were no more noises during rest of the night," Karen said and she pulled one of the drawers open and began to get dressed; she removed her pajamas, then put on a shirt and some pants. Once she was dressed, Karen decided it was time for Lumpy to wake up.

So Karen made her way out of her bedroom, went over to Lumpy's door and opened it slowly.

"Lumpy?" she asked softly.

Lumpy was still fast asleep in his bedroom and Petal was still asleep on the edge of Lumpy's bed too. Karen made her way over to Lumpy and spoke once more.

"Lumpy, darling, it's time to wake up."

In response, Lumpy opened one eye, then another and then he sat up in bed and yawned.

“Good Morning, Mom,” Lumpy said to Karen.

"Good morning, sweetie," Karen replied.

"How was the night?" Lumpy asked.

Karen took a deep breath and sighed quietly.

"Let's just say it wasn't a great night," she said.

"It wasn't?" Lumpy asked, "Why not?"

"Someone broke into our house at 2 in the morning," Karen admitted. "I don't know who did it, and I don't know if they stole anything, but I did find that they broke one of our windows."

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Lumpy sat on the edge of his bed, and then stepped off. Karen helped him put some clothes on, and then led him out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

Back in Lumpy's bedroom, Petal woke up to see it was now morning and she jumped off Lumpy's bed and rushed out of Lumpy's bedroom and downstairs to the Kitchen. Karen and Lumpy made their way into the kitchen, where Karen began making their breakfast. While he waited, Lumpy sat down at the table.

"Did anything else happen while I was asleep, Mom?" Lumpy asked.

"I heard the neighbors having a party, a cat yelling outside, and the sink dripping," Karen said, "but that's about it."

"Okay," said Lumpy, "Sorry you had a bad night, Mom."

"It's okay, honey pie," said Karen.

After a few minutes, Lumpy's breakfast was ready. Karen brought it over to the table and placed it in front of him.

"Here you go, sweetie," said Karen.

“Meow!” Petal said loudly.

Karen looked down at Petal.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," said Karen. "I'll get your breakfast ready, too."

"Meow," said Petal.

Karen went over to the cupboard and pulled out a can of cat food. She opened it with a can opener, and then poured it into Petal's food dish. Then she moved it closer to Petal.

"Here you go, sweetie," said Karen.

"Meow," Petal beamed and she began to eat.

Karen smiled, and then sat down at the table to eat her own breakfast.

“Hoping to have a better day today, Mom?” Lumpy asked.

"Yes," Karen said. "I hope I don't have a rough sleep tonight, too..."

“I hope you don’t, Mom,” said Lumpy.

A few minutes later, Karen and Lumpy had finished their breakfast. Karen stood up to clear the table and brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen and then she looked up at the clock and saw that the time was 8:00am.

"It's almost time for you to go to school, dear," Karen said to Lumpy.

"Okay, Mom," said Lumpy.

Lumpy went over to his backpack and picked it up. He made sure he had everything he needed in it, and then made his way over to the front door. Karen followed him there, opening the door for him and then they went outside, got into the car and drove off to Lumpy's school. Karen couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night, but she could only hope it would never happen again.


End file.
